


A Day in a Life

by BoilingRage900



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoilingRage900/pseuds/BoilingRage900
Summary: My own version of the first CoD 4 level, "F.N.G." Contains profanity.





	

A satellite is seen scanning all over Earth.

"Good news first, the world's in great shape." A British voice said, which came from S.A.S. operator, Justin Gaz.

The satellite started scanning in Russia. With that, he continued, "We got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15000 nukes at stake."

"Just another day at the office." Another British voice said, but this time, it came from another S.A.S. operator by the name of John Price.

The satellite started scanning the Middle East, mostly in Saudi Arabia. It soon captured an image of an Arabic man by the name of Khaled Al-Asad. Gaz continued, "Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. Now word on the street is that he got the minerals to be the top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him."

"And the bad news?" Price asked.

"We've got a new guy joining us today. Fresh out of Selection. His name's Soap." Gaz answered. The satellite soon tracks the newbie known as John MacTavish, commonly known as Soap, locating him in the S.A.S. training compound in Credenhill, United Kingdom.

'Wow. This is the armory? Looks bloody detailed.' Soap thought. He is then snapped from his mind when Gaz goes to him.

"Name's Justin Gaz, or simply, Gaz." He said.

"John MacTavish. You can call me Soap." Soap replied and then he shook Gaz's hand.

"Soap, eh? How did you get some shitty nickname like that?" Gaz asked.

"The reason why is because I always slip out of certain situations, you know, like a bar of soap slipping off from your hand." Soap explained.

"Interesting. Anyway, go grab that rifle from that table over there. It's time to learn about everything we know in the team." Gaz ordered as Soap goes to the table and picks up the Heckler & Koch G36C sitting there.

"Now go to station one and aim your rifle down range." Gaz commanded. Soap then aims his rifle downrange. A target pops out from the ceiling.

'Weird. Since when did they started hanging firing targets upside down?' Soap thought until Gaz snapped him out of it.

"Oi, Soap. Fire on that target," he ordered.

"Oh, sorry." Soap apologized as he unloaded a round onto the upside down target. Another target pops out but this time it's on the floor. Soap quickly dispatches it.

"Lovely. Now shoot those targets while firing from the hip." Gaz said as three targets printed with enemy rebels appeared, only getting eliminated quickly by Soap.

"Now I'm gonna block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood." Gaz said as he respawned the targets, but this time with a sheet of wood blocking them. Soap shoots through the wood, successfully gunning down the targets.

"Good. Bullets can penetrate through thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal. Now I'm gonna make the targets pop out one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can." Gaz said as he started spawning the targets one at a time, which Soap perfectly hitting them with enough speed.

"Proper good job mate! Now go get a sidearm from the armory." Gaz ordered as Soap goes back to the table on where he picked up his G36C. He notices a Heckler & Koch USP .45. Soap picks it up.

"Good. Now switch to your rifle." Soap switches back to his G36. "Now pull out your sidearm again." Soap does so. "Remember, switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Alright Soap, come this way." Gaz ordered as Soap goes to the table beneath him. There was a watermelon.

"What am I gonna do to this bloody melon, mate?" Soap asked.

"You're gonna slice it apart with your knife. Do it right now." Gaz replied. Soap then slices the watermelon in half with his knife.

"Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable. All clear here, Soap. Report to Sgt. Newcastle." Gaz said as Soap opened the door to leave the armory. Outside, An M1A2 Abrams tank was rolling, along with an M939 truck driving opposite of it. There was a UH-60 Blackhawk flying, and there are also soldiers performing push-ups, sit-ups and other workout routines. Soap proceeds to the area where Sgt. Newcastle was waiting for him. The latter greets him.

"Oi! You must be the Fucking New Guy we were talking about. By the way, name's James Newcastle."

Soap then shook Newcastle's hand. "John MacTavish, but you can call me Soap."

"Alright, Soap. Welcome to demolitions training. Now pick up these frag grenades and head over to the Safety Pit." Newcastle demanded as Soap grabs the M67 fragmentation grenades and goes to the pit.

"Throw a grenade in windows two, three and four." Soap does so, leaving him with only one frag left.

"Come back over here and pick up this grenade launcher." Newcastle ordered as Soap proceeded back to Newcastle's area and replaces his USP with the M4A1 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher.

"Now go back to the Safety Pit." Soap does so.

"Equip the grenade launcher." Soap then starts using the M203. "Now fire at the wall with the number one on it." Soap fires the launcher at the wall labeled number one. Surprisingly, it didn't explode.

"What the fuck?" Soap said. "Why didn't it explode?"

"It's because as you can tell, all grenade launchers have a minimum traveling distance before exploding. Now pop a grenade into windows five, six and seven." Newcastle said. Soap fires an M203 round at the windows labeled with a five, six and seven.

"Now pick up this C4." Newcastle demanded as Soap picks up a couple of C4 blocks and a detonator. "My ex-wife donated her car so that she could further your education Soap."

"Wait, you were divorced? Yeesh, that sounds bloody stupid." Soap asked.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, throw a block of C4 onto the car." Newcastle ordered as Soap threw a block of C4 onto Newcastle's ex-wife's car.

"Now plant the C4 onto the indicated spot." Newcastle said as Soap stuck another piece of C4 on another location of the car.

"Get to a safe distance." The former said. Soap retreated beside Newcastle.

"Fire in the hole!" The latter shouted as the former clicked the trigger on the detonator, causing the car to blow up.

"That blast was bloody. Now go and report to Mac. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." Newcastle said as Soap left his area and started heading to the obstacle course where Mac and three other S.A.S. troopers are waiting. Mac started speaking through the loudspeaker.

"Well, looks like this bloody F.N.G. is kind enough to join us. What's your name, lad?" Mac said.

"John MacTavish. Call me Soap." Soap said a little louder so that Mac can hear him, since the latter's on a platform.

"Mac Greaves, mate." Mac replied. "Anyway, run through this obstacle course! Line up, ladies! Go! This isn't a bloody charity walk! Get your arses in gear! Move!" Mac ordered the four as they started walking on beams and crouching under obstacles.

"Jump over those obstacles!" Mac commanded. Soap and the other three were mantling over low walls. They soon started crawling under barbed wire.

"You crawl like old people screw! I've seen Sandhurst Commandos run faster than you lot! Move! Move! Move! What's the matter with you? Do you all want to be R. T. U'd?!" Mac said.

'Yeesh, Mac seems to bug me a bit due to how he speaks.' Soap thought.

He then successfully reached the end of the course first, obviously by sprinting to the finish.

"Oi, Soap! Captain Price wants to see you at Hangar One! You passed my little test, now get out of my sight." Mac said to Soap before turning to the three other troopers. "The rest of you bloody ponces are gonna run it again until I'm no longer embarrassed to look at you!" He said. The other troopers started running the course again.

'What's Mac's bloody problem anyway? Ugh, I've better go to Hangar One.' Soap thought as he proceeds to Hangar One. The door slowly opens to reveal four more S.A.S. members while wearing gas masks minus one.

"It's the F.N.G, sir," one of them said. "Go easy on him sir, it's his first day in the Regiment," another one said. The one with a mustache started speaking.

"Good to see you mate. Name's John Price. You can call me Captain Price, 'cause that's what my rank is." The mustachioed one known as Captain Price introduced himself as he reached out his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir. My name's John MacTavish. Call me Soap." Soap replied as he shook Price's hand.

"Right. What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass Selection?" Price joked. Soap chuckled for a bit.

"No idea, sir," was Price's reply.

"Soap, it's your turn for the CQB test. Everyone else, head to observation. For this test, you'll have to run the cargo ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there." Price said. Soap began climbing the ladder. As he was climbing the ladder, he was thinking about Gaz's record.

'19 seconds, eh? I can totally beat that.' Soap thought, before resuming in climbing the ladder. Once he reaches the top, he sees another USP sitting on a crate, while there's a Heckler & Koch MP5 and four flashbangs sitting on another crate.

"Pick up that MP5 and four flashbangs." Price said as he started explaining a fake version of a cargo ship. Soap picked up the SMG and the four flash grenades.

"On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position one. After that, you will storm down the stairs to position two. Then hit positions three and four, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready." Price explained. Soap slides down the rope.

"Go, go, go!" Price shouted. Soap's timer began recording how fast he is.

"Hit the targets!" Price yelled as Soap shot down the three targets. 

"Postition two, go!" Soap proceeds down the stairs.

"Hit the target!" Soap slashes the target with his knife.

"Flashbang through the door!" Soap throws a flashbang past the doorway.

Two targets pop out once the flashbang explodes.

"Position 4! Hit the targets!" Soap mows down the targets.

"Position 5, go!" Soap goes to poisition 5 and two more targets pop out.

"Hit the targets!" He dispatches the targets.

"Six, go!" He goes to another doorway which is position 6.

"Flashbang through the door!" Another flashbang, another boom.

"Hit the targets!" The targets are shot.

"Final position, go!" Soap leaves the "cargo ship" and goes back outside.

"Sprint to the finish!" He sprints quickly to the end of the mock-up, and an alarm is sounded, meaning that he is done.

"So... how did I do?" Soap said as he was panting.

"Approximately... 13 seconds. Not bad, Soap. Not bad. In fact, you've just beaten Gaz's record." Price replied.

"Climb the ladder if you want another go. Otherwise, come to the monitors for a debrief."

'Well, guess I did it. Try and beat that, Gaz. Or, anyone else. Hehe...' Soap thought. He decided one run is enough, so he chose to proceed to Captain Price.

"Gentlemen, the cargo ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed." Price explained.

"Well, I guess this will be my first mission, eh Price?" Soap asked the captain.

"Yeah, now get in gear. We've got something to recover from a cargo ship." Price replied. 

"A real one?"

"Yup, a real one."

_**THE END.** _


End file.
